The present invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body and a lower cover plate through which passes an insulator in the edge area, from which the electric hotplate leads project in a stub-like manner, as well as with a positioning part having spaced passages fixable with respect to the hotplate and in which are fixed the flexible connecting lines provided with multicore cable ends for the connection thereof with the stub-like ends of the leads.
Such an electric hotplate has been proposed in German Patent Application No. P3301219.9, published July 19, 1984.
According to this proposal, the positioning part can be fixed and particularly mounted on the hotplate body. The positioning part can have a number of spaced passages corresponding to the number of leads. The spacing of the passages in the positioning part can correspond to the spacing of the lead wires. The stub-like ends of the leads must not project over the plane formed by the lower edge of the hotplate body. They can be bent down in such a way that they cross the lead wires, preferably accompanied by the formation of a roughly right angle.
This proposal was based on the idea of providing a hotplate particularly suitable for the automatic equipping of cooker trays or cooking stations. It was already provided in said proposal that the connecting lines provided with the multicore cable ends are fixable in the positioning part. To the multicore cable ends are then connected lead wires, which project out of the positioning part and can be connected to the hotplate leads.